Anatomic euphemism
Because most Transformers fiction is aimed at kids, and most Transformers don't have organic squishy bits, the fiction has introduced a lot of anatomic euphemisms for assorted bits of human anatomy, especially the one you sit on. Most are real mechanical or electronic terms, and also presumably real parts of Transformer anatomy. A few are also the names of Transformers. This is probably akin to being named Dick Trickle or Alfred Butts. Aft The part of the Transformer they sit on. "I do have to admit, that was pretty bad-aft, wasn't it?" - Spike, "Spidey-Sense Tingling" "Don't tell me you dumbafts haven't updated your databases in the past 50 rest cycles!" - Firestar, "A Mission, and Mercy" Afterburner "Now, let's kick afterburners!" :—'Slingshot', "Aerial Assault", ''The Transformers'' cartoon "Say uncle, or I'll shove your nose in your afterburner!" :—'Sideswipe', "City of Steel", The Transformers cartoon "Kiss your afterburners goodbye, Decepticon slime!!" :—'Spike Witwicky', "The Rebirth, Part 3", The Transformers cartoon Bearing "I can't believe that dino-dummy has got the bearings to show his backstabbing mug around here." :—'Ironhide', "New World Order", ''Generation 1'' comic "What if there was one badge for all of us? And instead of fighting each other, we attack those that put us here... and we take what is ours! Would you have the bearings for that?" :—'Megatron,' ''Megatron Origin'' #3 Boron compressor "We were brilliant in battle, Megatron. The Dinobots overwhelmed us with sheer brute force!" "Brilliant, my boron compressor!" :—'Starscream' and Megatron, "War of the Dinobots", The Transformers cartoon Diode "Aw, go ding your diodes and get defunct, Megatron. I'm not helping you do zilch." :—'Gears', "Changing Gears", The Transformers cartoon "Me Grimlock here again, Optimus Prime, to pull your diodes out of laser fire." :—'Grimlock', "Atlantis, Arise!", The Transformers cartoon "Chumley, you're one royal pain in the diode." :—'Optimus Prime', "Prime Target", The Transformers cartoon Exhaust port "Tell Megatron to blow it out his exhaust port. We're having a demolition derby." :—'Drag Strip' mouthing off, "Starscream's Brigade", The Transformers cartoon Lubricant "Leaking lubricants!" :—'Ironhide', "More than Meets the Eye, Part 1", The Transformers cartoon Magna fuses "Kiss your magna fuses goodbye, Autobots!" :—'Megatron', "Fire on the Mountain", The Transformers cartoon Manifold "I've got the plan, if all of you've got the cast-iron manifolds for it." :—'Prowl', "The Ultimate Doom, Part 1", The Transformers cartoon "I don't like the idea of Megatron getting the antimatter formula. He can't be trusted!" "Sure can't, manifold-mouth!" :—'Starscream' and Bluestreak, "Roll for It", The Transformers cartoon Strut "Strutless cowards!" :—'Starscream', ''Infiltration'' #6 Tailgate "Let's kick tailgate!" :—'one' of Soundwave's cassettes, The Transformers: The Movie Tailpipe "Now they've got their tailpipes between their legs!" :—'Bombshell', "Quest for Survival", The Transformers cartoon Transistor "If you guys don't give me my circuit back, I'm gonna start kickin' transistor!" :—'Gears', "Changing Gears", The Transformers cartoon "We are in deep transistor parts!" :—'Skyfire', "Day of the Machines", The Transformers cartoon Turbocharger "I'm goin', too. I'm gonna boot some Decepticon right in his turbocharger." :—'Cliffjumper', "More than Meets the Eye, Part 1", The Transformers cartoon Footnotes Category:Curses Category:Transformer anatomy Category:Transformer culture